The Drawing
by Nos482reborn
Summary: Raven is confused about how she feels when she finds out Beast Boy's secret skill.. Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

the drawing  
By  
Nos482

Disclaimer I don't Own teen Titans I make no profit from this work.

Raven sat enjoying her book, a cup of herbal tea beside her. she was surprised that her green annoyance wasn't playing video games or trying to bother her. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she kept reading this book fascinated her no matter how many times she read it. for a change It was Cyborg who disturbed her..

"Hey Rae you seen BB?"

flashing a death glare that made Cyborg want to download in his shorts he backed off as she screamed out

"No now Go away before you go missing too!"

Beast boy sat in the only clean area in his room with a sketch book on his lap, and a picture of the only time he had managed to get Raven to smile in a photo, sure her foot was on his chest after a particularly humiliating beating by her hand but it was a smile nonetheless.

sketching his drawing he smiles., What the others didn't know was he had been secretly going to a drawing class, for months. On his desk pushed in by thumbtacks on peg board was at least twenty pictures, he was just putting the finishing touches on his drawing when he hears a knock on his door

"Hey BB you in there man I got a new game for you!"

Cyborg was one of the main reasons he kept quiet about drawing, he didn't think his friend would appreciate it probably tease him calling it gay or something..,

"Be out in a bit I'm just working on something.." setting his sketch pad down and setting it by his colored pencils he smiles.

"Hope she likes it.."

As he comes out he flashes a smile at Raven who made a smart alack comment

"Damn it I knew it was too good to last."

"yeah Get the warm and fuzzies from you too Rae!"

rolling his eyes as he grabs his controller. he was too distracted to really play that well, well honestly he played terribly that day Cyborg had knocked his character out four times before he even realized it.

"you feeling alright BB? I mean usually you at least offer me a challenge."

"yeah I'm fine Just got a lot of stuff on my mind." slipping back to his room he grabs his colored pencils and begins to fill in the drawing with color. when he finishes he Signs it G.M.L. in the corner, then takes a picture frame he had bought at the mall and slips it in. then begins to wrap it Carefully. looking both ways to make sure Raven wasn't coming he set it against her door and breaks off running.

Raven marked her page and slid out to her room before Beast boy could come back into the common room and disturb her almost tripping over a medium sized discreet package.. picking it up curiosity got the better of her, as she rips off the wrapping, within was a picture frame with an amazingly detailed colored drawing.

she was clothed in a white cloak, in a grassy clearing with flowers resting against a tree with a book in her hands and a smile on her face, the caption caught her breath "Natural Beauty"

she thought about it a moment who would of done this for her.. seeing a pair of familiar initials in the un colored corner she says

"No, has to be another G.M.L. because Beast boy isn't this artistic closest thing I've ever seen of artistic from him was a poem along the roses are red, violets are blue variety.." still she liked the picture she set it somewhere safe so that it wouldn't be damaged if her powers went haywire.

Beast boy sat sketching on the paper when a knock was heard again.

"Cy I don't wanna play games right now."

A monotonic voice was heard answering

"It's not Cyborg beast boy."

slipping his door open "Hey Rae, you like your present?"

"Actually yes, Thank you Beast boy,"

her breath is caught as her eyes scan over to his desk, she noticed all the pictures had an almost living touch to them,

"When did you learn to draw like this?"

"I've always been able to draw, my mom taught me when I was little, but I been taking classes to take some of the Rustiness out, before a few months ago I hadn't put any detail in my work for a few years."

"Well I really appreciated your gift."

trying to keep emotion out of her voice but it was becoming more difficult, she looked at a picture of himself with a smile on his face but terribly sad eyes.. the caption below read "the greatest acting of all time."

one picture she found got her jealousy churning a picture of Terra smiling bright as day., another one that hurt was of two people she didn't recognize one was vaguely familiar if you took away Beast Boy's pointed ears, fangs, and green skin with his arm around a woman who had the glint in her eyes that beast boy did when he was truly happy, the two had their arm around Terra and the caption caught her throat making her want to cry "The lost" another she saw was of Cyborg working on his car.

"You like?" the question caught her off guard

"yes, their beautiful," one picture she found made her want to chuckle showing Beast Boy perked over Raven reading a book the caption read "Calm before the storm." he whispered something under his breath that caught her off guard and forced a blush from her cheeks

"No your beautiful."

"Umm I'm gonna get going.. I mean I just came here to thank you..." nearly tripping over a pile of clothes as she turned around.. she broke into a run to her room before Beast boy could come out of his room slipping her door shut with her powers, she tried to meditate but she was too unfocussed..

"No I can't feel this way, I mean most of the time I only wanna slug him.."

she paced

"I mean he's too immature, doesn't leave me alone when I have made it perfectly clear that I like my privacy, and he's far too happy."

flopping on her bed she's close to tears...

"plus I know that things wouldn't work I mean we're too different.. she slipped into her mirror she would have to figure out why she was feeling this way over a few stupid pictures.

within Ravens mind

Affection smiled walking through Raven's memories, despite Ravens obvious Dislike her and some of her emotional sister's each held a fond spot for the often annoying boy..

she knew timid did because the shy emotion would blush terribly and run off anytime his name was even mentioned, and Happy was close to obsessive about the boy, often prompting Curiosity to make Raven find something else she didn't know about him..,

Jealousy would Rant for hours if someone didn't shut her up about the prospect of Terra and Beast boy's relationship, then there was Love, Love had been bitter for a long time after the Malchior incident but would often be seen running through here in the precious memories section usually watching the conversation Raven had had with Beast boy following it. which was why she was here, Raven had called all of her emotions for a meeting, and love couldn't be found.. finding the door holding the memory of when she had talked to him after the beast incident she half drags Love out

"Come on the memory will be there when you get back Raven is here and she wants to talk to us!"

"Not that it matters Aff, She never listens to me anymore." love walked halfheartedly to the meeting place. standing near the front next to happy. they all look up at Raven as she begins to speak.

Raven Rubbed her temple, she couldn't believe what her emotions were trying to convince her, she couldn't care like that for him.. her powers were too unbalanced around him to even think about the possibility. Loves answer really stuck in her

"The only one of us who doesn't admit it seems to be you."

she shook her head, and returned to the common room hoping Beast boy wasn't around. sitting down in her usual seat she looks around then grabs herself a cup of tea.

"All I have to do is avoid him until I get things calmed down that's it." cursing under her breath when she hears his voice.

"Hey Rae,"

looking up she nods in greeting not trusting herself to speak. she makes a point to sit as far as she can from him. she was still in shock denying any form of attraction toward him..

_"No It would just ruin our friendship and hurt the team cause I know it would never work.. we'd just end up hurting each other." _she was trying to deny the prompting her emotions were telling her

"He obviously cares for you.." she was close to tears as she half ran to her room..

Beast boy looks confused..

"okay what's her problem?"

getting up he grabs a soda from the fridge wondering what was going on.

Raven sure was an enigma, first she seemed happy with the picture than she runs out like his room was on fire or something... slumping back in his seat he held his head. he wanted to say how he felt, but he was afraid of his feelings being rejected.

Raven shook her head

"Shut Up happy I'm not going to say it!"

a giddy voice tries to imitate beast boy's tone "Come on Rae you know you want to.."

"Happy Don't you dare use that annoying pet name he gave me ever again!"

"you know you like it, I know because I'm a part of you."

"Just leave me alone I'm not going to say it because all its gonna get is us both hurt!"

another voice more caring and soft spoke

"you dont know that Raven."

Yes I do We're too different only thing he's serious about is video games, and that stupid moped of his!"

the same caring voice responds

"and you.. how many people would turn into a monster to protect someone, and by my count he has at least three times for you.."

"Well I don't want to hurt him, and with the way my powers work, and the way I react around him thats just an eventuality either I will lose my temper and hurt him emotionally, or I will lose control and hurt him physically.."

"not necessarily you thought you loved malchoir but did you lose control once?"

"That is a totally different situation! I love beast boy too much to hurt him like that!"

"See was it so hard to say it?"

she blushed terribly she had just said it.. and nothing exploded or melted.. she didn't notice her cloak was gently lightening in shades gradually at the moment it was still a dark blue but instead of the usual midnight it was now a navy..

could she say it? she knew he cared for her but she didn't know if she could trust herself to say it.. without something blowing up that is.. she muses to herself.. making her way back to the living room Beast boy wasn't there.. she checked Cyborgs room, his, "Where is he?"

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Raven tried looking every place she could think of in the tower Beast boy would go. finally she came up to the roof. it was a beautiful full mooned night. he wasn't up there, standing on the edge of the roof she could hear the waves lapping, and on the moon lit shore she saw a frame of a young man on a rock. she slipped through a portal and appeared behind him.

"Hey Beast boy."

he jumps in surprise before responding..

"uhmm hey Rae."

he waves half heartedly as he returns to what he's doing. looking over his shoulder she notices him moving the picture out of her view turning to her he tries not to stare at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight her cloak fluttering in the wind.

"So what brings you out here?"

he asks setting his sketch book down for the moment.

"I was looking for you honestly."

he thinks to himself _"Great what I do this time?"_ sitting on the rock next to him but with enough space between them to make her comfurtable

"I wanted to talk to you.."

she pauses trying to think how she's going to state this without embarrassing herself or blowing something up.

"About?"

he asks blushing when her hand grazes his own. he sensed she was thinking about something but didn't want to rush her. even though his mind was forming about a hundred possible scenarios. she looks nervous slipping her hood down. she opens her mouth to speak

"Beast boy, I love..d your work."

pulling her cloak up

_"Did I just say that? Stupid stupid stupid way to chicken out!"_ tears brimming her cheeks as she berated herself.. she couldn't say it she was too embarrassed and afraid he wouldn't say it back. a Rude voice replies in her head.

"If your not going to say it shut your mouth before a fly or something flies in."

"umm I appreciate that Rae but you already mentioned liking it.. you sure you didn't want to say something else.?"

his heart had flown at what he thought she was going to say. only to crash and burn in flaming wreckage when she finished the sentence. she looked like she was way to nervous just to say that.. he then noticed her tears reaching up he brushed them away

"Raven come on their not worth crying over.."

Her cheeks flushed at the gentle caress of his gloved fingers.

"Thank you Beast boy."

she wanted to hug him.. her cloak lightened another shade almost purple.. she looked at him her eyes half pleading cursing this moment of weakness. "maybe he'll say it for us," a small weak voice stated.

"anytime Rae."

blushing a bit when he realized he was still brushing her cheek. leaning forward slightly. when he notices the plead in her eyes._ "could this be what she wants..?"_her eyes close slowly leaning forward herself. closing his eyes they both lean the last few inches when *Conk* they both knock their heads together both look terribly embarrassed at what "Almost" happened.

Raven pulled her cloak up her cheeks blushing terribly

"well I guess that answered my question.."

leaning forward again she wraps her arms around his neck in an innocent hug. her eyes look longingly at him as he wraps his around her waist.

"Umm Rae I hope you don't mind but let's try that again without the headbutt."

brushing her chin he perks her face up gently and slowly hesitantly closes the gap. not closing his eyes until the last moment. her lips softly brushing his.

Raven nodded hesitantly at his request closing her eyes gently kissing back._ "mm this is honestly pretty nice.."_breaking the kiss she smiles. and holds him close just enjoying the moment of closeness when It was ruined by a loud obnoxious voice.. and a bright flash of light.

"Booyah!"

as Cyborg runs back into the tower holding up the camera. he is laughing running to hide before he could flash the incriminating photo to everyone.

"ooh this is going to be sweet."

smirking mischievously.

Raven pushes herself away from Beast boy and starts running toward the tower fuming as her eyes shift red.

"When I catch that Tin can he's going to wish for death!"

her fists balled up as she storms through the common room in a falsely sweet voice. "Cyborg Come out come out wherever you are." looking around the tower she pauses

"hmm now where could he be?"

Beast boy still looks dazed from the kiss when Raven races out looking furious then he notices a slight glint from the roof and puts two and two together..

"ooh Cyborg is so Dead when I get a hold of him.."

flying up in the form of a hawk to the roof he storms off to Cyborgs room slamming his fist into the door. when a monotonic voice states

"He in there?"

"has to be I flew up soon as I saw the moon off his metallic frame this has to be as far as he could get."

Raven closed her eyes to focus..

"Azarath Metrion zinthos!"

the door flew open. looking around her eyes flashing four red slits as she found him. Beast boy following close behind

" Cyborg I think you know what we want.. now hand over the picture and I wont hurt you."

"You can have it if you can find it Rae."

smirking mischievously as he uses the moment of her looking around the room to run out like his room was on fire..

End of Chapter Two

Hope you enjoy feel free to review


End file.
